prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 3, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The January 3, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 3, 2011 at US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. This was the 919th Monday Night Raw and the first of 2011. Summary There is no worse enemy than a former friend. After all, who knows your weaknesses quite as well? John Morrison discovered that truth when he competed in a Falls Count Anywhere title match against his ex-tag team partner and current WWE Champion The Miz. The Shaman of Sexy simply could not overcome the relentless attack of The Awesome One in a memorable contest, the first of 2011. Miz sycophant Michael Cole was joined by Josh Mathews at the announce table due to the absence of Jerry “The King” Lawler, who was still recuperating from an attack he suffered at the hands of Miz last week. As Cole and Mathews called the action, the former co-hosts of “The Dirt Sheet” battled in and around the ring until, finally, the WWE Champion managed to pin his opponent to retain the title. After exchanging painful slaps over the past two weeks, Divas Champion Natalya and Melina appeared eager to settle things in the ring. Nattie teamed with Eve & Brie against Melina, Maryse & Alicia Fox. During the bout, Brie's sister Nikki emerged from under the ring and the two pulled off their increasingly infamous Twin Magic for the win – or so they thought. Instead of victory, though, the match was allowed to continue in light of the hijinx. No matter. Natalya's team shifted into a higher gear as Eve managed to pin Melina's shoulders to the canvas for the win. Slap's all she wrote. Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov’s plan for world domination will just have to wait. The WWE Tag Team Champions faced off against Jimmy & Jey Uso and dropped the bout to the twin sons of Rikishi. As their former associate, Tamina, cheered on her beau Santino, The Usos took control for the victory and fired a warning shot across the bow of the international men of misery. After the bout, though, Vlad, Santino and Tamina returned fire, pushing their opponents out of the ring and attacking with a double Cobra. Call it a case of too many chiefs, not enough idiots. Last week, CM Punk appeared to take the reins of the “new” Nexus. This week, though, The Second City Savior ran up against the group's founder, Wade Barrett, who took issue with the power grab. The two even bickered over who could rightly claim credit for John Cena’s recent injury, which kept WWE's 2010 Superstar of the Year out of action (he may return next week). Before tensions could escalate, Raw's anonymous General Manager announced that a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match would take place later in the evening in order to determine the No. 1 contender for the WWE Title. Upon hearing the news, Punk and Barrett agreed to a deal. Punk offered the Englishman his opportunity to compete in the match against King Sheamus and Randy Orton. Were Barrett to win, he would remain leader of The Nexus. However, were he to lose, he would be banished from the group forever. Money talks. In fact, judging by the affluent Alberto Del Rio, it won't shut up. The SmackDown Superstar paid a visit to Raw to scout talent and sell the notion that he will emerge victorious at the Royal Rumble in four weeks. R-Truth, however, wasn't buying. Truth confronted Del Rio and challenged him to a match, which the Raw GM mandated. In the end, the well-heeled Del Rio prospered once again, prevailing over the streetwise Superstar. Wade Barrett lie on the canvas as still as a guard at Buckingham Palace. Just moments earlier, the incapacitated Englishman appeared well on his way to victory over King Sheamus and Randy Orton in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match to determine the No. 1 contender for the WWE Title. As he prepared to climb over the steel structure, however, his Nexus nemesis CM Punk offered to assist him. As Barrett took his hand, the Straight Edge Superstar ripped the Nexus armband from the Englishman and booted him down to the canvas. There, The Celtic Warrior greeted him with a Brogue Kick. Orton then leveled Sheamus with an RKO and slithered past his opponents and through the cage door to victory. As a result, Barrett will be forever banished from The Nexus while The Viper will face WWE Champion The Miz in a title match at Royal Rumble in four weeks. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Mason Ryan defeated Primo *The Miz (w/ Alex Riley) © defeated John Morrison in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to retain the WWE Championship (17:25) *Brie Bella, Eve Torres & Natalya defeated Alicia Fox, Maryse and Melina (2:55) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov (w/ Tamina) (3:50) *Alberto Del Rio defeated R-Truth (9:55) *Randy Orton defeated Sheamus and Wade Barrett in a Triple Threat WWE Championship #1 Contendership Steel Cage match (20:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Miz V John Morrison 16740232.jpg 16740244.jpg 16740256.jpg 16740268.jpg 16740280.jpg 16740292.jpg 16740304.jpg 16740316.jpg 16740328.jpg 16740340.jpg 16740352.jpg 16740364.jpg 16740376.jpg 16740388.jpg 16740400.jpg 16740412.jpg 16740424.jpg 16740436.jpg 16740448.jpg 16740460.jpg 16740472.jpg 16740484.jpg 16740496.jpg 16740508.jpg Natalya, Eve & Brie Bella V Melina, Maryse & Alicia Fox Raw 1-3-11 1.jpg Raw 1-3-11 2.jpg Raw 1-3-11 3.jpg Raw 1-3-11 4.jpg Raw 1-3-11 5.jpg Raw 1-3-11 6.jpg Raw 1-3-11 7.jpg Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov V The Usos 16741282.jpg 16741294.jpg 16741318.jpg 16741330.jpg 16741342.jpg 16741354.jpg 16741366.jpg 16741378.jpg 16741390.jpg 16741402.jpg 16741414.jpg 16741426.jpg 16741438.jpg 16741450.jpg 16741462.jpg 16741474.jpg Raw 1-3-11 9.jpg 16741498.jpg 16741510.jpg Raw 1-3-11 10.jpg 16741534.jpg 16741546.jpg Raw 1-3-11 8.jpg R-Truth V Alberto Del Rio 16742434.jpg 16742446.jpg 16742458.jpg 16742470.jpg 16742482.jpg 16742494.jpg 16742506.jpg 16742518.jpg 16742530.jpg 16742542.jpg 16742554.jpg 16742566.jpg 16742578.jpg 16742590.jpg 16742602.jpg 16742614.jpg 16742626.jpg 16742638.jpg 16742650.jpg 16742662.jpg 16742674.jpg 16742686.jpg Randy Orton V Sheamus V Wade Barrett 16742996.jpg 16743008.jpg 16743020.jpg 16743032.jpg 16743044.jpg 16743056.jpg 16743068.jpg 16743080.jpg 16743092.jpg 16743104.jpg 16743116.jpg 16743128.jpg 16743140.jpg 16743152.jpg 16743164.jpg 16743176.jpg 16743188.jpg 16743200.jpg 16743212.jpg 16743224.jpg 16743236.jpg 16743250.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * RAW #919 results * Raw #919 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events